Present and Future
by AizenDaddy
Summary: "My relationship with Sosuke Aizen? There never was one." (Not your average SosukeXOC, ShuheiXOC aswell)
1. Overview

**A/N:** First I'd like to introduce my 'OC'. And first of all let me say that I don't own bleach obviously but I do own the plot and this OC so whatever goes on up to that point is up to me deciding what happens and what doesn't. I want to say I take pride in this OC as well because when I thought her up she's really just a reflection of myself. Mentally that is. Lets get started.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

 **Name** Jae Jung

 **Age** I'd say around 250 years according to the chart I'm going off (don't know how accurate it is anyways..)

 **Gender** female

 **Height** 5''4

 **Weight** 108 Ibs

 **Birthday**?

 **Species** Soul and Demon (if there can be vampires and Werewolves why the hell not demons?)

 **Position (as of now)** Bottom booty bitch Jk. Fourth seat of the Fifth division.

 **Hair style** Below the shoulder straight black hair

 **Eye** lapis blue

 **Face and expressions** neither sharp nor blunt features, average. Often seen with expressions of boredom, anger some say (RBF), or just straight up expressionless.

 **Background** I don't really want to get into a back story or anything really. Lets be honest most of you could probably care less and just want to get into the main points. I'll admit I do feel the same way when I read OC stories, just sometimes it goes in way too deep. But if some of you really want a little heads up about it just leave a review.

 **Personality** Seemingly Cold on the outside Quiet, mute or antisocial some would say. Respectful but observant. Blunt and straight forward but caring. Doesn't like too much attention or being put on the spotlight. Can be lewd, crude, and sarcastic at times. Very strong willed.

 **Relationships** (You'll see)

 **Weakness** Sentiment

 **Dislikes** Extreme heat, brightness, self righteous, loud, snobby know-it-alls, and open wounds.

 **Likes** Silence, peace, nature, animals, (Electronics later on)

 **Zanpakuto** Void of black Mass (Kuroi Katamari no kuhaku) blade takes on an average appearance. The hilt consists of stripes of black and lapis blue.

 **Shikai** Engulf, Kuroi Katamari no kuhaku. The blade shifts into a mass of shadowed black and blue reiatsu becoming a bit larger, the center middle of the sword also disperses so its a narrow empty space from the hilt to the tip. (hard af to explain sorry) The user can unleash black voids of space in or on the air, ground, or object. These voids can either used as transportation (through another void) or they can be used as a vacuum to suck the enemy in. (More info may be added later on)

 **Bankai** Not yet to be revealed

 **Other info** Socially awkward. Doesn't like to be touched, but can drop some crude sex related jokes *Insert Lenny face here*

 **Quotes**

"You think you're smart? Welcome to reality."

"A world of silence is a world of peace."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Things may be added later on but for now this goes

First chapter up soon


	2. A beginning

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

 _My name._

 _My name? Oh._

"What is your name? I don't think we have met formally"

"Jae Jung, fourth seat, sir. And you would be right, we have not" She answered bowing her head politely. She had just given her captain, Shinji Hirako of the fifth, a parcel of some sort and something was very much alive inside. By whom it was given by, was Hiyori. She had been outside the squad barracks doing, well, something. When Hiyori approached her saying, "You're that woman from the fifth that I've seen before" and all but demanding that she gave whatever it was to 'the baldy' assuming that Jae knew who she was referring to, then to top it off she stormed away like a mad-woman. Jae would have liked to think that Hiyori and her captain were 'friends' but as far as she could see they were not in the least.

People never really paid attention to her or spoke to her, which was fine because she was a loner by choice, or so she wanted to think. Of course the small talk was to be expected, her conversations would normally be something along the lines of, 'Hello, how are you? What are you up to?' and anything else duty related. And they would end with, 'See you later or Talk to you soon' which of course they never really meant. Ah pleasantries, how would the social world work without them. Captain Hirako was nice enough though, an easy going and lax person. When she would make reports to him their conversations would sometimes go a bit beyond the pleasantries. He of course would make the effort to chit chat, and Jae gave him credit for that. Then again she didn't know if most other captains would converse or would be willing to be in the presence with others below the lieutenant rank.

And this was the reason why the question caught her off guard.

"Ah, well it is a pleasure to meet you, Jae'' he replied with a respectful bow and warm smile.

She bowed back her face kept neutral returning the gesture, "And I you."

It was Sosuke who asked. She'd always thought of him as the dorky and slightly awkward book worm with glasses, well she based that off his appearance of course. They had never actually spoken before, the most interaction they'd had with each other were nods of acknowledgement, greeting or goodbyes. But now the impression she had about him changed just with those few words that had been exchanged. No longer was he the dorky and slightly awkward book worm with glasses, but now was the silky smooth gentleman with glasses. She was.. impressed.

After the extremely short exchange with each other both Sosuke and Jae turned to their focus to their captain who was examining the parcel from Hiyori very cautiously.

"Oi, you said this from Hiyori right?" Shinji question shaking and poking the parcel. Whatever was inside aggressively clawed back in his general direction.

''Yes sir, Hiyori Sarugaki."

"Don't call me 'sir' I don't like it and that's an order.''

He placed the parcel on his desk before telling Sosuke to go find him scissors since he 'lost his'. Taking this as her cue to leave Jae turned to head out.

"Ey, Nobody excused you yet lady. Help me figure out what's inside. Sosuke is slow, he probably won't be back in-"

"What were you saying sir?" Sosuke questioned innocently from the doorway with a red pair of scissors in hand.

"I said to STOP calling me goddamn 'sir' just call me my name 'Shinji' or even 'Captain'. Geez is that too hard to ask."

Shinji swiped the scissors from Sosuke's hand with a dirty glare, and proceeded to poke the parcel with the scissors this time.

''I was actually referring to what you were saying right before I walked in... And may I suggest using the scissors correctly by-"

"Ya know what Sosuke, shuddap you suck no-one cares."

''...''

Finally getting to the long awaited parcel opening, Shinji cut the packaging open but didn't look inside.

''So what do ya guys thinks inside?"

Sosuke and Jae looked at each other and then at the parcel.

"Ya know what never mind you guys are lame, and I'm opening this.''

Not waiting a moment in suspense longer the Captain peeked inside the package cautiously. Thinking maybe the 'thing' inside suffocated and or passed out he reached inside and pulled out a hairless cat. Which was neither dead nor passed out. The cat being exposed to fresh air and freedom wasted no time attaching itself to Shinji's captain haori and started to savagely shred any material in reach.

''Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Shinji could be heard in the background as he grasped the creature and attempted to pry it off, though it was no use.

Jae figured Sosuke would aid his captain in his 'time of need' so she took a look into the now empty parcel. Maybe Hiyori had left a note. Not wanted to put her hand inside, Jae dumped the package upside down. Out came a pair of scissors and a note. Her captain Hirako missed the most important things.

"Are these your 'lost' scissors captain?" Jae asked holding them up.

Shinji was at the moment occupied so Sosuke answered for him. ''I do believe they are. Which means they were stolen."

"I guess this whole parcel was a joke then" She assumed passing her lieutenant the note that came with. "Look at this."

"It would seem so.."

Their captain had finally been able to rid himself of the feline, chucking it out the window a sting of curses following. "Damnit, now my fuckin' hoari is ruined! The old man is gonna be pissed. And really hope that thing didn't have rabies. Is that a note?" He demanded stomping over to the two giving Sosuke the stink eye on his way. "Give me that." Snatching the note away from his subordinates he read the sentence.

 **'GET A DAMN HAIR CUT BALDY**

Oh he was angry all right. Shinji was practically fuming.

''Deep breathes captain, deep breathes." Sosuke said soothing.

"Don't act like you care Sosuke you didn't even attempt to help me with that damn cat a few minutes ago." Shinji moaned dramatically and slumped back into his chair dejectedly. "I can't believe That midget stole my scissors... And ruined my glorious day.''

It was humorous Jae would give Hiyori that, and if she was Shinji she would strike back and get revenge. She was about to voice that thought when a hell butterfly appeared before them. Duty called. Now this, was her cue to leave. Bowing to both her captain and lieutenant she excused herself from the room. Unknown to her on her way out Captain Hirako gave her a sideways smile and Sosuke, he just gave her a calculated look.

Life in the fifth... It was nice, it was normal. But would it stay this way?

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

 **A/N:** I'm a legitimate bleach fan, but I don't memorize every single little detail even if they may be important. That being said mistake will be made in the making of this story and you are free to point it out in a constructive way. But Any hate or bashing will not be tolerated.


End file.
